I'll Be Right Beside You Dear
by YourMoosyFate
Summary: ONESHOT. Fang wrote a song about how he felt a little after the flock split in the third book, and Max overhears him playing it. Just a random happy moment between the two. Fax. My first songfic, but I think it's okay. "Run" by Snow Patrol


**A/N) Hey guys, I know that I haven't updated my "EMOtional" fanfiction in a while, but the power went out at my house for like two days because a tree fell on a powerline on the road next to us during a storm. But, as I was sitting around listening to my laptop today, this song came on and I couldn't help but think of Fang. The song is "Run" by Snow Patrol. This is my first songfic ever, so please be kind. Set after MAX, just a random moment in time where Max and Fang are together and happy.**

**I RE-read this and saw some things that needed to be fixed...so here it is again. Sorry if you already read it, but there were some typos and they bothered me. I hope I get them all this time :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Snow Patrol. **

**Max POV**It'd been a long day, and I couldn't wait to finally go to bed. I finished tucking in Angel and headed upstairs.

After destroying Itex we'd all decided to stay with my mom for a little while. Mom got a bigger house and we all moved in. Next week we were starting school. I suppressed a groan, and walked by Fang's room. His room was right beside mine. As I passed by, I heard the faint music playing. I cracked open the door to see something I never expected to see in my life.

Fang was sitting on the end of his bed, facing away from the door, strumming on an acoustic guitar. Where did he get one of those? He strummed a few chords, wrote something in a notebook sitting next to him, and started playing.

_I'll sing it one last time for youThen we really have to goYou've been the only thing that's rightIn all I've done _

_And I can barely look at youBut every single time I doI know we'll make it anywhereAway from here _

_Light up, light upAs if you have a choiceEven if you cannot hear my voiceI'll be right beside you dear _

_Louder louderAnd we'll run for our livesI can hardly speak I understandWhy you can't raise your voice to say _

_To think I might not see those eyesMakes it so hard not to cryAnd as we say our long goodbyeI nearly do _

_Light up, light upAs if you have a choiceEven if you cannot hear my voiceI'll be right beside you dear _

_Louder louderAnd we'll run for our livesI can hardly speak I understandWhy you can't raise your voice to say _

_Slower slowerWe don't have time for thatAll I want is to find an easier wayTo get out of our little heads _

_Have heart my dearWe're bound to be afraidEven if it's just for a few daysMaking up for all this mess _

_Light up, light upAs if you have a choiceEven if you cannot hear my voiceI'll be right beside you dear_

Whoa! I had no idea that Fang could sing like that, or that he could play guitar. "Did you write that?" I breathed. I gasped and covered my mouth. I hadn't meant to let him know I heard. He twitched.

"Max, I didn't know you were listening." He sounded…embarrassed.

"That was so good!" I said, moving to sit next to him. "I didn't know that you could sing, or play guitar. Did you write that?" Great! Now I sounded like Nudge. He surprised me with a sudden smile.

"It was about you." I leaned back stunned. "It came to me a little while after the flock split. I haven't been able to get it out of my head since. I couldn't stop thinking about you when we were apart, Max." He said softly, staring deep into my eyes. I recalled the lyrics. It sounded exactly like Fang.

"Same here," I replied in barely a whisper.

I smiled, and leaned in, kissing him softly. _Fang. I didn't know that I could be so deeply moved by a song. At this simple moment in time, kissing Fang and listening to something that came from his heart, I was unbelievably happy._

"_Sing it for me again?" I asked, pulling out of the kiss. He smiled, taking my breath away for a moment. He strummed the first few chords, and started singing. He never took his eyes away from mine, and he sang the song just for me._


End file.
